


Noisy Neighbour

by fedupwithfairytales



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Lawyer Ben Solo, My First Smut, Neighbors, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, honestly the jobs dont even matter, reys a vet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fedupwithfairytales/pseuds/fedupwithfairytales
Summary: Ben Solo can usually ignore the sounds coming from the new tenant next door but it's getting out of hand. Someone needs to put that cute little Brit in her place and Ben intends to do just that-even if that place is under him.





	Noisy Neighbour

**Author's Note:**

> I mean I tried to put plot but let's be real, you're not here for that.

 

Sleep never came easy to Ben Solo. Ever since law school, he would stay up until the crack of dawn working on whatever assignment or case he was given. His body grew accustomed to the late hours and minimal amount of sleep each night. It thrived off of fatigue and espresso shots.

For once he would be going to bed at a reasonable hour in the hopes of having a sharp mind for his meeting with District Attorney James Snoke. His boss was a severe man and any mistake was seen as a weakness no matter how minor. Ben knew that he had to be ready for the endless questions surrounding the Holdo case. One screw up and Hux, a fellow junior associate, would pounce and try to gain footing to get in Snoke’s good graces to be the lead on the case.

After an eternity, Ben had just managed to slow his breathing enough to drift into sleep. He could feel himself relax, the embrace of another dreamless night beckoning him to the void that was his subconscious.

His thoughts had begun to fade away when a scream startled him back into the world. His eyes flew open. 

"What the fuck?" 

Another scream permeated the walls. In his alert state, Ben could now recognize it as more of a squeal. It was followed by a series of giggles that pierced the silence every few seconds.

Without a doubt, Ben knew it was his neighbour. Ever since she had moved in last month, her endless stream of noises had plagued him whether it was her music or her singing. Normally it didn’t bother him as he came home late most nights and he could watch TV to drown it out. She usually fell asleep before him, all sound silenced except for her snores.

Tonight, however, Ben could not let it go. Tonight, his nerves were pulled taut, his head pounding from exhaustion (and most likely dehydration). Her behaviour was unacceptable and he wouldn’t stand for it any longer.

He told himself to let it go, to turn on that expensive white noise machine his mother convinced him to buy and let his stress wash away. He really should have tried to drift back to sleep but when her laugh echoed through the walls, he kicked off his sheets with a huff. Dear god was she so self-centered that she couldn’t try to keep it down and be a respectful neighbour? Maybe wherever she was from—some city in England if her accent was any indication—had different societal standards but not here.

He would finally put an end to it. He would be heralded as a hero in the building, the saviour of peace and quiet, protecting the tenants from obnoxious Brits who think that having a pretty face could get them off the hook for anything.

That was how Ben found himself knocking at the door of apartment 8B at 11:30pm on a Tuesday night.

All sounds from inside stopped immediately, the knocks reverberating into the room. All that could be heard was the unmistakable pitter-patter of a pair of small feet scurrying across the floor. The door opened slowly to the unexpected guest, revealing to Ben a young woman in a messy bun that could barely contain the mass of chestnut hair atop her head.

For a moment Ben was caught off guard.  When was the last time he saw his noisy neighbour? He remembered that she was attractive—attractive enough to lead him to a sad attempt at asking her out the first time they met. Not used to rejection, Ben chalked it up to her being oblivious. As he stood face-to-face with her now he couldn’t help but be taken aback.

Did she always have that many freckles? And what on earth was she wearing? He hadn't expected her to answer in an oversized t-shirt leaving only a pair of sinuous legs for the world to see. Was she even wearing pants?

_Who answers the door to a stranger in their underwear?_

Ben let his eyes wander up and down, admiring her athletic build.

_Maybe I should try hitting on her again._

Catching himself, he shook his head clear and looked her right in the eyes, remembering the reason he was there.

"You’re too loud," he reprimanded, not even bothering with formalities. "I’m happy that you have an active sex life but could you and your boyfriend keep it down for one night?"

The young woman, in her mid-twenties if he had to guess, scrunched up her nose and furrowed her brows. "I don’t have a boyfriend.”

 _Good,_ a traitorous thought pushed into his mind, gone before Ben could even have a chance to think about it.

“I was watching a movie,” she elaborated with a shrug. “I get really passionate about things I like. And passionate means loud in my case. Sorry about that."

Ben nodded tightly, brokering a silent truce. How many nights did he think she was just screwing some guy trying to make everyone on the floor jealous of her sex life? And out of those nights, how many times had it worked.

"A movie? Is it always a movie?"

"Afraid so. I don’t get many callers being new and all. Just me, some wine and ‘Bridget Jones’ Diary’."

She gestured into the apartment where the movie was paused and a bottle of wine was half way done. Her eyes drooped with the weight of the alcohol and he could see her rosy cheeks better in the new light. Half a bottle wouldn’t have even begun to give Ben a buzz. He catalogued this new information: she was a light-weight. It was actually endearing.

 _God, she’s cute,_ the traitor chimed in.

"I've never watched,” Ben admitted. “Must be good if it has you wailing like that."

_If we were together, I would have her screaming every night._

"I don’t _wail._ ” She pursed her lips in a faux pout devoid of all malice. “It’s one of my favourites, actually. Do you want to come in and watch?"

Even in her tipsy state, her eyes flew opened, realization dawning on her that she just asked a near stranger into her apartment in the middle of the night. Albeit, he was pretty hot but she didn’t want him to get the wrong idea.

_Or the right one._

Her face grew a deeper shade of red as she vaguely recalled his poor attempt at flirting a little while back. She hadn’t rejected him so much as ignored the proposal completely, too busy settling in to really process it.

 "Y-y-you don’t have to. Like I said, I'm new. I like to make friends."

Ben tried not to think about the sting he felt at the word. He looked at his watch and then back at Rey who, despite the smile, looked a little sad. She always looked a little sad, he realized. Ever since he first saw her move in, he noticed that her smile never really met her eyes.

Was she lonely like him?

"Okay. I could watch a movie."

He would regret it the next morning.

"Perfect! I'm Rey by the way. Rey Johnson." She stepped aside to let her neighbour in and closed the door behind him.

"Ben Solo."

He extended his hand, a habit adopted from years in a formal business setting starting from his teen years interning for his mother and well into adulthood at the age of 31. He didn’t really get out much and depended heavily on office standards of professionalism to get him through any encounter.

If Rey saw the hand, she didn’t take it. Instead she plopped down back onto her spot on the love seat, wrapping herself in her blanket.

Hand falling to his side, Ben looked around the apartment. It was quite bare in comparison to his elegantly furnished living space. He could afford finer items to decorate his place and everything was prim and proper, at least it used to be before the case files took up every inch of available real estate, leaving him with only the bed.

"Still moving in?" He gestured to the boxes by the entrance.

"Nope. I'm just a slob."

He was seconds away from making a smart comment when he realized that, in the emptiness of the apartment, there was only the one couch. As if sensing his eyes, Rey curled her legs under her to make room for Ben. How he was going to fit comfortably, he didn’t know.

"Come," she ordered and then proceeded to press play, resuming the movie that she had only begun to watch.

Ben took a seat next to her, trying to ignore the way her feet poked out from under the blanket and whose toes were grazing his bare thigh. He realized with a start that he was in his boxers and tee. How had he not noticed?

The woman on the screen was obviously drunk. She was singing and smoking and looked like a mess. Rey was singing too, her head bobbing along.

"All by myseeeeelf," she sang, off key.

Ben jolted at the sound and gave her a funny look but held his tongue. Her singing was so much worse in person than through the apartment walls. It was hard not to laugh at the ridiculous woman just inches away from him.

_Inches that could easily be closed._

The movie wasn’t _that_ bad. Rey had clearly seen it far too many times. Throughout the duration of the film she mouthed all the words and kicked him playfully when a good scene was coming up. His thigh took a particular beating before a very poorly executed fight scene that had her laughing until tears streamed down her face.

Ben was tempted to grab those dainty feet and pull them over his lap so he could run a hand along her leg. Would she be laughing then or would she find another sound to make?

It had been way too long since Ben had last touched a woman. He scolded himself for acting like a hormonal teen and pinched his thigh to brush away the intrusive thoughts.

On screen, Bridget and Mark stood in the snow fall. Rey was still and Ben noticed she was holding her breath.

" _Nice boys don’t kiss like that_."

“ _Oh yes they fucking do_.”

And Rey was squealing again as the couple shared in a passionate kiss. Melting into the back of the couch, Rey released a sigh of content. She was such a sucker for a happy ending.

Ben watched her react and took joy in her child-like vulnerability in that pivotal moment and declaration of love. She looked almost happy.

"Hey watch the movie not me, you creep," Rey teased and so he did, although there wasn’t anything left to watch.

Ben flopped down into his bed nearly 90 minutes and 2 beers later than he had originally planned.

He dreamt of Rey and legs that led to paradise.

* * *

It had been a week since he last spoke to Rey. Typically he would find her in the gym but he had been too busy with the case he had earned over Hux to bring himself to working out.

He was analyzing evidence from the crime scene when he heard her.

"Motherfucker! Kick that piece of shit’s ass!"

That was new.

Making sure he was wearing pants this time, Ben made his way to Rey’s apartment driven by a sudden desire to see her even under the most flimsy of excuses.

She opened the door almost instantly as if she had been waiting for him.

"Hi," she greeted timidly.

"Hi," he returned, trying not to stare at her body which was clothed in nothing but a sports bra and shorts. He knew his subconscious was going to use this against him later that night. “I’m afraid you’re too loud again tonight.”

“Was I?” She batted her eyelashes and then laughed, giving up the coy charade.

Ben chuckled too, dropping his angry neighbour act. "What are you watching tonight?"

"’John Wick’."

Ben frowned. "Never heard of it."

"What? Keanu Reeves? Ruthless hit man? It's pretty badass stuff."

"I don’t watch movies."

She tsked. "Well then do you wanna come in and join? I can’t have you going around not knowing the cinematic masterpiece that is ‘John Wick’."

"Can’t pass up an opportunity to become more cultured can I?"

_Or an opportunity to see more of that body._

Rey beamed, blissfully unaware of his thoughts, and ushered him inside. "I'll make another bag of popcorn."

This time Rey shared her blanket and it was her turn to watch Ben as he stared transfixed at the screen. Clearly he was enjoying this choice which gave her a smug sense of satisfaction. In truth, she had chosen it for him. He kind of reminded her of Keanu Reeves or at least a distant cousin. She knew that if she was loud enough he would come knocking. Or at least that was what she had hoped.

When the movie was done, Ben made no sign of leaving. He stretched his arms and let the silence go on, unsure as where to start. Rey thankfully picked up on his intentions.

"So what do you do, Mr. Solo?"

"I'm a lawyer."

"Fancy. No wonder you always wear such nicely tailored suits."

"You've noticed?"

"Kind of hard not to. You walk into the building like you own the place. You're also a powerhouse by the way. Watching you work out is like watching art be made."

Ben raised an eyebrow. "You watch me work out?"

"Did I say that?"

"You did." His voice dropped lower and he licked his lips. He had watched her too and he liked what he saw. Her impressive mastering of kick boxing left him in awe. And her stamina made him want to take her out for a spin.

"Oh. Well I didn’t mean it. That would be weird."

"Not if it’s mutual."

He shouldn’t have said that. But he wanted to and he was tired and he just didn’t care anymore. She had to know that he was into her and by the way she had been looking at him all night—and yes he had noticed—Ben knew she felt something too.

Whatever it was that they felt would have to wait. Rey shifted under his gaze, which was now on her lips, and the blanket slipped to the floor.

"Whoops. Let me get that."

"It’s fine. I should go anyway. Thank you for the company."

Ben walked out and retreated into his apartment. He dreamt of bare skin, of moans and of the faintest whisper of a woman calling his name.

* * *

In the weeks to follow Ben and Rey became friendlier, both hell-bent on getting to know the other and on figuring out why exactly their hearts raced when their eyes met or why their breath caught at the simplest of touches.

They traded workout tips and life hacks about storage space. They vented about their jobs: Ben couldn’t stand his asshole boss who had recently put him at a back desk and brought Hux beside his office, and Rey who was starting as a vet a few blocks away where she had already earned many battle scars from the animals who were not as friendly as she had hoped.

A routine was soon developed: coffee before work, gym after work, and when one of them ordered take out, the other was always invited to share.

They were eating Chinese and watching yet another movie—whose name Ben hadn’t even bothered to retain given his proximity to Rey—when the sex scene caught them both by surprise.

Had they never watched an explicit movie together yet?

"Oh god this is so stupid," Rey hissed. She booed and nearly threw her popcorn at the screen. "They just met like 2 seconds ago."

"It’s kind of hot," Ben murmured, his hand running absentmindedly up Rey’s leg, which was using his lap as a foot stool.

She shivered at the warmth of his touch. They had been getting a lot more comfortable with each other and she noticed that Ben always found a way to touch her, whether it was his foot under the table, or his hand on her back as they took the elevator. It made her skin burn.

"Ya that’s ‘cause you're a guy."

"You mean you never think about hooking up with a stranger?" He traced a circle on her knee.

"Hmm?" She watched his wandering hand, distracted by his exploration. "Oh. I guess. They’d have to be really hot.”

“How so,” he asked, eyes staring at the invisible patterns he drew onto her skin, mesmerized by the goosebumps his fingers left in their wake.

“Tall, long hair, deep voice. Bonus points if he broods. Can’t forget the brooding.” Ben’s hands faltered but Rey went on. “But what if she gets pregnant? I mean at least I'm on birth control so I guess if it were to happen to me I'd be fine."

Ben’s hand stopped again, taking in the weight of her words. "Is that so?"

She nodded. The actress moaned and Rey bit her lip as Ben's hand made its way up her thigh.

When did they put down their food? When did he get so close to her?

Another moan on the screen and Rey started to feel lightheaded. He was hovering over her now, hand worming its way to her inner thigh. Rey was sure he could hear her heart beating.

They stayed that way for a while; both just centimetres away, locked in a heated stare but when the on screen couples found their release, Ben couldn’t hold back and pressed his lips onto hers.

Rey inhaled sharply and moved her lips against his, giving Ben the permission he needed to kiss her more deeply. Her hands slid over his back and she teased at his bottom lip, giving it a playful bite.

Ben pulled away and stared at her, eyes wild.

"Fuck, Rey. You can just do that and expect me to be a gentleman."

"Who said you had to be?"

The corner of his lip turned up. In one swift move Ben lifted Rey into his arms and carried her to the bedroom. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and kissed bruises onto his neck. He almost stopped in the middle of the apartment to have her right there.

"Rey,” he chastised, “at least let me get to the bed."

Rey eased up but didn’t stop touching him. She needed to be closer to him, to feel every inch of him on her. Too many nights had gone by without either of them getting what they wanted, what they craved and she wasn’t going to stop until she got it.

She was already breathless when she fell onto the bed, letting Ben slip off her tank to reveal her perky breasts, nipples already hard from kissing alone.

She pressed a hand against his chest. “Ben, what are we doing?”

Ben had her trapped between his legs. He loomed over her, hair falling loose around his face. He looked like a man possessed.

“Well I’d like to fuck, if that’s okay.”

“I like you and I don’t want things to be weird.”

“I like you too,” he whispered, kissing her on the nose. In the process, he allowed himself a gentle nudge of his quickly hardening dick against her core. It was a cheap move, but he needed her to know how much he needed this and by her reaction, she needed it to.

She gasped. “Okay okay. I want this.”

“Me too. For a long time now. Just trust me. I’ll treat you right.”

There was no doubt that Ben wouldn’t hold his promise. He was already worshipping her body and Rey trusted him to make good on his word. Whatever they were could wait, but the aching between her legs could not.

Ben took his time kissing her, trailing down her jaw and her neck, intermittently giving her lips a little tug. They were already so swollen. He drew his attention to her breasts, nibbling at their peaks.

Rey writhed and cursed as he took one into his mouth. In all her past flirtations, none of her exes had ever made her feel like this. They tried, but with Ben it was as if every cell was on fire.

"I've dreamt it would be like this," she admitted as he drew the other breast into his mouth.

Ben stopped and smiled wickedly up at her. "You dream of me, Rey?"

"Mhmm. Ever since I first saw you. I shouldn’t have turned down that date."

His breath was hot on her skin and she needed him to keep going. Every second he wasn’t on her, she was pained.

_Oh god, just touch me._

"And in your dreams what did I do?" he asked, teeth grazing her nipple.

Rey shuddered. "You teased me."

"Did I?" He caressed the sensitive tissue beneath her breast, electricity following his path. Rey whimpered. "Like this?"

"Yes."

"And my mouth? Where was my mouth?"

"Everywhere," she breathed.

He chuckled deeply and Rey could swear she felt in inside her. Ben resumed his kisses along the side of her breast, across her ribs and onto her belly, his wide hands reaching under her to bring her closer.

He stopped again, this time at her hips, leaving one hand on the waistband of her shorts.

"Tell me, Rey," his voice sounded distant. "Did I get this far?"

Rey nodded.

Ben cupped her sex and even through the layers he could feel her heat, feel how wet she was from almost nothing but his mouth. Rey bucked under the pressure. She didn’t know how much longer she could wait.

"Should I take these off?"

"Please," she begged, desperate for more.

So he did as she wished, having to still Rey with one hand as she kicked her legs to help him remove her clothes.

"Patience, Rey."

As he had guessed, her panties were soaked. They smelled divine, but he tossed them to the ground and turned his attention to his real target. This time he didn't ask. He knew what she wanted and he gave it to her.

Rey moaned as Ben’s tongue slid flat between her folds. She lit up as he licked and sucked and bit. He reveled in the delicious noises she made and lapped up her slick like he couldn’t get enough. Fingers twisting into his hair, she pulled hard whenever he hit her clit. Each time, the pain sent a current to his cock which twitched in response.

Rey felt herself reaching the edge in a pathetically short amount of time. _God how could this be so good?_ Was it always this good or was it just Ben and that amazing mouth and those full lips that just knew where she needed them?

Her body began to tense readying itself for the sweet release it so desperately craved.

"Ben I—"

Before she could finish, Ben pulled away with a smack.

"No, Ben, please," she whimpered.

"Didn’t you say you liked to be teased?"

She tried to give him her dirtiest stare but her eyes wouldn’t open. Her body was trying to savour the pleasure she hadn’t known.

"You ass."

After a few breaths, she opened her eyes to find Ben staring at her, face glistening.

"You still have your clothes on," she realized.

"I do.” He wiped a finger along his slick covered mouth and winked. “Care to help me out?"

"I don’t think I can."

Her limbs were heavy. She didn’t trust her body to do anything more than just lay there and wait for his touch.

"I guess we’re at a crossroads."

When she realized he wouldn’t undress unless she did it for him Rey felt herself moving, driven by her desire to come, to feel his skin and sex on her own. She crawled across the bed trying not to wobble as her legs trembled beneath her.

Ben watched as she bared herself on her slow journey, cunt glistening just for him. He gave her a smack on the ass eliciting a wickedly sharp gasp from Rey. She liked it. They were definitely going to explore that later.

Rey pulled off Ben's pants as he took care of his shirt, unable to stand her slow pace. Rey knew what she would find when she took off his boxers, but she was still surprised as his cock sprung free.

 _Fuck._ His control was impressive. He was only half hard and already so large. Excitement coursed through her veins. She wanted that inside her but first…

Rey touched his cock tentatively, swirling her finger across the tip. Ben inhaled deeply. She smiled at the sound and began to stroke his shaft, tightening her grip with each pump.

"What are you doing?"

Rey ignored him, set on finishing her task. She cupped his balls in her free hand, fondling them with care, and continued to work him until he was fully hard. His cock began to twitch under her touch and she could hear his breath quicken. He was leaking and she knew he was close.

She let go and he cursed.

"An eye for an eye."

Before she knew it he had pulled her up and under him, kissing and touching her with a new sense of purpose.

"You're going to be the death of me."

Her hands caressed the hard muscles along his back. He was so big, so hard, so hers. She trailed down his spine and settled on his firm ass where she gave a little squeeze.

"Damn it, Rey."

He nipped again at her breasts, spreading her legs to open wide for him. He settled between her thighs and took his time teasing her, trying to make her as wet as possible. He knew he was well endowed and wanted her to be ready, wanted her body to welcome him home.

With ease he slipped two fingers inside her and she twisted her hips up to meet him. Her hands pressed against the head board to steady herself. When he added a third finger and curled them, right at the sweet spot inside her walls, Rey bit her lip to muffle her cry, her vision blurring.

"Don’t hold back, Rey,” he scolded. “You're always so loud. Let me hear you."

"The neighbours."

Ben withdrew his fingers and sucked them clean. "Ah, now you're worried about the neighbours?"

He clicked his tongue and pressed his body flush with hers. Slowly and with purpose, Ben let his clock glide along her dripping cunt, denying her what she really wanted but rejoicing in her gasps as his tip hit her clit.  

"Ben, please."

"Tell me what you want, Rey."

"Ben," she repeated, her voice barely a whisper.

"Tell me, Rey,” he commanded, tracing circles at her entrance, stopping only momentarily to dip his tip in and out.

"I—need—want—ah,” she rambled, losing her mind at the agonizing games he was playing.

"What was that?"

"Fuck me,” she all but shouted and he slid into her with ease. She cried out from his size. It hurt so deliciously.

Ben was still not satisfied.

"Is this good, Rey?" he asked, pulled himself nearly all the way out and bringing himself back in—hard.

"Yes."

“I can’t hear you,” he hissed, letting his primal self take over. “Do you like this?”

He pulled out all the way this time and thrust back in once more, right to the hilt, his balls slapping against her slick cunt.

"Fuck, yes."

"What’s my name, Rey? I want you to shout it. Don’t hold out on me.”

When Ben thrust into her this time, it was with as much force as he could muster without splitting her in two. They slid backwards together across the bed.

"BEN," she screamed and he was sure the whole floor had heard.

He growled into her ear, bending her knees against her chest to push himself deeper into her. He wasn’t sure he would ever be deep enough. He needed more. He pumped harder and faster. All he could hear were her cries. All she could say was his name, repeating it like a prayer.

Rey was going to die.

As far as deaths went, death by orgasm was probably the best way to go. He was too big and yet not big enough. Her pussy was stretched and filled more than it had ever been. Her senses were overloading with pleasure. She wasn’t even sure she which way was up. If she knew sex with Ben would be like this then she would have pounced on him the moment he walked through her door.

As he slowly lost control of himself, movements becoming erratic, Ben shifted inside her, hitting her in just the right place to set her off. Without warning, her walls pulsed and tightened around Ben’s cock as she came with a cry, nearly blacking out from the pleasure.

“Good girl,” he praised, holding her as her body shook but not easing up on his own search for release.

 She was so tight around him. Her pussy was perfect and he knew he couldn’t hold out much longer, though he tried, wanting to stay inside her and this moment forever.

“Ben, babe,” she spoke to him in a voice not her own. “I want you to come for me. Come inside me. Let me take all of you.”

And who was he to deny her? He nuzzled his face into her neck, freeing her hands to steady himself around her. Rey thrust up to help him, driven mad by her need to have him fill her with his come. He grunted against her skin and came hard, emptying himself until she was more Ben than Rey.

They stayed like that for a few moments, both panting, both spent, before Ben rolled Rey on top of him, refusing to pull out just yet. She flopped happily onto his chest, sweaty and satisfied.

“Mmm, maybe you should call in sick tomorrow,” she suggested, her voice far off.

Ben twisted her hair through his fingers, sending a shiver down Rey’s spine. “Why is that?”

Rey looked up at him, cheeks flushed and damp hair pressed against her face. She glowed. Ben was almost sure she was an angel.

She leaned up and kissed him sweetly. “It’s gonna be a late night.”

“Fuck,” he growled, “You bet it is.”

Rey squealed as he rolled her over, ready for round two, both ignoring the knocks at the door and the muffled complaints of a neighbour who would very much like to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> so that was that. my first attempt at smut. lemme know what you guys think. i'd really appreciate the feedback whether it's comments or kudos <3


End file.
